An Exchange of Promise
by Moment For Life
Summary: Cal has to make Jack a promise of something which he never believed he would have to do, and in return, Jack must do the same. Sequel is 'Let Love Lead The Way.'
1. Prologue

**Okayy, something a bit different from me and a story which has been so intense to write but yet so cathartic. I may change the title of this as I have struggled to name it for months and came up with the following on the spot. This first chapter/prologue kinda introduces where the story will go for the next few chapters.**

 **Its been a good six months since I wrote properly so I hope I can manage this well!**

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **yes its pretty short...**

 **Prologue: January 25** **th** **1913**

''The child was born on Wednesday; a girl.''

Caledon Hockley's eyes bore into his own. Dark, almost black. They were lined with something else but he didn't care to even hazard a guess at what it was. He had become a father. He simply nodded as a response. In that moment, there was too much to comprehend and what he wished for the most was to be with the woman he loved, and their daughter. He felt his emotions run to his throat, where he swallowed the lump which had proceeded to make its way up. For months, he had waited for this precise second and the visions which had swam his mind during that time were nothing compared to this one.

''It was taken away immediately at birth and not allowed to bond with the mother. At her request.''

Jack Dawson moved his weight from one foot to the other. His fists were clenched beneath the long sleeves of his coat.

''I see.''

''You remember your end of this deal?'' Cal asked him, in a warning tone.

Clenching his jaw, he sharply nodded, not removing eye contact of the man, before him. ''Of course.''

Cal reached into his jacket pocket, ever so nonchalantly. He produced a piece of paper which he held out confidently to Jack with his left hand. There were no shakes, no sign of any other emotion except calmness. Jack's eyes narrowed, falling onto the paper. The 'Hockley' stamp so clear, the name of the bank which held their millions and then his own name. 'Jack Dawson. Ten thousand dollars.'

''Take it.'' Cal smirked. ''I suppose hesitance is to be expected when one has never seen a quarter of this amount before.''

Finding the strength from somewhere, he bit his lip as he ripped the paper from Cal's hand. It wasn't that he wanted it, or even needed it. The fact was he had made a deal. A deal with Cal – six months previously and if he broke it, he knew just what the repercussions would be.


	2. Chapter one

Chapter one: Months earlier, July 1912

It wasn't a hot day in Pennsylvania but it was warm enough for just a shirt and no outer coat.

Frustration and anger, hit Jack Dawson hard, he knew these feelings well. Perhaps a cigarette would help the thing blocking him from writing! He threw his charcoal and paper to the ground, not even caring if the wind blew it away. He placed his head in his hands for a moment, he almost slapped his own cheeks in order to take some frustration out of himself but he knew that this was a respectable public park and a young man hitting himself would surely ensure a passer-by would alert a policeman.

Digging deeper into his pocket he pulled out an already rolled up cigarette, he placed it between his lips before locating his matches. Striking one alight, he puffed it. The feeling which followed allowed him to calm. He sat back on the park bench and ran his fingers through his hair; he had cut it once in recent months after negotiating a deal with a drunken barber. He would exchange two cigs for a haircut. The deal was shaken on and he didn't do a bad job despite been leathered.

The sun beat down and he should have been smiling; enjoying the summer sunshine but there a blockage there just like it blocked his ability to draw and it also blocked his heart. He exhaled the smoke and glanced around the park through squinted eyes at all of the different scenes which lay out before him:- A young family with children, a young girl reading a book, a few children playing football and then an old couple sat together with the love still obvious between them. Their old leathered faces still showing signs of happiness. That was it right there! That, was what he used to capture on paper. He knew not to try it, it would make him angrier. He sat surrounded by happiness but yet he struggled to find a drop anywhere except at the bottom of a bottle. Where was his happiness? He wanted to scream the words so loud, he wanted God to hear and offer an answer.

He stood from the bench and threw his stub to the ground not even bothering to find a trash can nearby. Women gasped and he laughed at their shocked and horrified faces. Had he upset the ladies of society? He didn't even bother to collect his sketch paper, what use were they to him anyway?

Happiness surround him everywhere; it was almost as though it was taunting him. He left the park and found himself on a main road. He dodged past horse drawn carts, women and children making their way to the park with a picnic basket in tow, men heading to a business lunch and the occasional slow driving automobile. He reached a corner which overlooked the park, the upper-class houses which spread as far as the eye could see and swarms of people enjoying this lovely warm spring day. Why was everyone so oblivious? He thrust his hands into his pockets as he walked, putting his head down. He thought of how he had ended up in this place. How two weeks before he had run from the train believing this place would help him find peace. As soon as the train conductor had announced they had reached Philadelphia, he had a two second decision to make – to stay on the train or to go. And so, he had run, clutching a small backpack which contained all of his possessions, he hadn't made out an alternate plan, so as he ran from the train he had some new hope. His life for the last few months had been a meagre existence. Philadelphia had brought nothing to him.  
The risk of running into her family had been high but he had almost looked for some sign of them. He had spent his days wondering the upper class neighbourhood, wishing to see any signs of something which would let him know that this was where she had grown up. He had waited outside every church on a Sunday morning to catch a glimpse of her mother or Cal but there hadn't been anything. That was when he had found something which helped him, which numbed the pain and ensure he slept on a night, wherever that may be. Alcohol.

He had thought that she had died...died because of him. And then one the second day of his arrival in Philadelphia he had seen a picture to change everything. There she had been; with Cal. There had been an announcement that their engagement would continue although the wedding was now postponed due to the sinking and the fact that Rose was 'resting.'

The bar where Jack spent most of his nights loomed, it was hidden in the shade. The entrance into the pub was darker and inside his eyes adjusted to the change in light. He found he was joined by two men, both lacking teeth and wore dark clothing. He ordered two whiskeys before locating a table in the corner next to a dirty window. He necked the first glass, allowing it to burn his throat and numb his insides. He nursed the other glass, pushing it around the table and watching the watery ring it left on the wood. He took a sip from the small glass, it wasn't so bitter anymore. It never was once the first drink was necked, the rest of the bottle went down a treat. He began to feel the effects straight away. His head felt lighter and as he watched out of the dirty window as passers-by went about their daily business, he felt hatred for them for living such normal lives.

He took another sip, this time he laid his head back against the chair he was sitting on. His eyes automatically closed. Once in his half drunken state, he allowed his mind to wonder. He saw the colour red like he always did. Those red curls which flew as she ran down the boiler room, the fire which burned inside of her which was so bright even when they had first met but over the course of the next few days it had glowed brighter. She haunted his dreams and had done so for as long as he could remember. It hurt him more so that he had lived while she had lost her life. He could never have given her a luxurious life, all of those things which she probably deserved but had so badly wanted to break free from. She needed love someone to listen to her and not tell her to shut up. She needed to be free and he had encouraged her freedom. He could see her dancing in his mind, so free like a bird. The smile upon her face, her eyes which came alive and sparkled. The images which flew around his mind were too much to bear and only when he was drunk did he allow himself to think of deeply of her. It was half a dream and half a reality.

A stack of papers was thrown onto his table, he quickly opened his eyes. He watched as a sorry looking man scattered towards the exit. Jack glanced at the table; it was a stack of newspapers. He eyes up the man as he walked away before finding the energy to reach forward and grab one of them. He opened it full length before seeing the headline ''Hockley's business to expand.'' He didn't know if the other customers had heard the sharp intake of breath or could see the tears welling in his eyes. As he opened his eyes, they fell upon a picture and he felt the tear run freely from his eyes, he wiped it way quickly. She was stood with her mother and her fiancé at some event the month before boarding Titanic. Jack swallowed the lump in his throat as he touched the picture gingerly as though it was her face right there before him. She wore her hair up like she had at those formal events and a large pair of diamond earrings. He hadn't seen a picture of her, he simply used his memory. To see her face there right now in front of him brought it back all the more. Her lips weren't curved into a smile instead she appeared sad. He whispered her name just once and it rolled off his tongue so easy. He touched her face before scanning his eyes over the print.

It was nothing of any important other than to let the people of the city know just how business was booming for the Hockley's, how the steel was churning out the dollars for the entire family. He wanted to spit on the face, to stamp on the paper but he knew that getting angry would do nothing in help of his search for Rose. Sure, he knew he could ask a local. But he had to be very discreet about the way he found them. After finishing off the article, he found an address. On a street which he was sure was very familiar.

He grabbed his glass to drink but for some reason he couldn't lift it as though it was the heaviest boulder. He attempted again but he felt weak. He gave up in frustration. For some reason the whiskey was suddenly the least appealing thing to him. He then stood from the chair and left leaving behind almost a full glass. The barman stood gaping; Jack had never left a full glass in the weeks which he had been coming here. In that moment, something amazing had happened. Jack didn't touch a drop the next day, nor the day after that. As quickly as the addiction had come to him, it had left him as fast.

It took two days for Jack to familiarise himself with the street. He had taken to hiding at night in the bushes of the neighbours front garden in order to catch a glimpse of Rose, through a window, perhaps getting into a car – but there was nothing. Ruth had come and gone several times, yet Cal had not yet left either. He wondered whether this was the right residence – or if so, why she hadn't left the house in those days.

His curiosity was killing him. His hands and legs had shaken out of frustration and temptation to not go and knock on the damned door. He would demand to see her, to speak to her, regardless of whether Cal was in there or not. He tried to think of ways he would attempt rationality but he knew it wouldn't be the case. It had been so long – he **needed** to see her.

His heart was hammering inside his chest but then, out of nowhere, he acted on adrenaline. He thrust himself out of the bushes onto the front porch of the Hockley residence during full day light and before he knew it, he was knocking on the door so hard that it turned his knuckles white and he didn't stop until he saw a face there in front of him.

A young maid came to the door immediately. Jack didn't even address her. ''I need to see her, I need to see Rose.'' He pushed the door back and the maid jumped frightened. Before she knew it, the strange man was inside the mansion, heading down the main hallway and shouting aloud.

''Sir, please-''

Jack saw the long narrow hall decorated full dark oak wood before him. ''Rose.'' He called out and his voice echoed, carrying loudly around the large house. ''Rose, its me.'' He shouted. The maid had scurried off into the parlour and soon he was ten or so yards away from Cal Hockley, for the first time in months. He eyes narrowed as they came face to face.

''Mr. Dawson? Perhaps you would care to come into my study?''


	3. Chapter two

**Chapter two:**

The study of the Hockley residence was silent. It was a small room with a dark oak décor. It was lined with cabinets filled with files, sheets and every important document related to the business. At the desk sat a name plate, bearing the words 'Caledon M. Hockley.' Jack felt his jaw tighten as he went into the room, eyeing up just how dark it really was inside. This was the house which sheltered Rose, kept her locked away and he wondered just how eerie and shut off the rest of the house was.

''Take a seat.'' Cal offered, calmly and simply. He walked slowly around his side of the desk as he held out his hand to the leather upholstered chair opposite his own, for Jack.

''No. I want to see her.'' Jack's voice was low but firm. His eyes had darkened, the anger from months before seeping back out of every pore.

Cal clamped his mouth shut, breathing deeply as he collected his thoughts. He wore his usual tuxedo minus his jacket. He eyed up Jack's shoddy appearance and quickly sat at his desk.

''Well, I am afraid to disappoint you but Rose is not here.''

''Then, where is she?'' Jack demanded, his voice rising. His eyes had darkened, narrowed and they were almost threatening. Cal then realised that Jack would not give this up lightly. This was a time when he had no hired help nearby. The only option would be to telephone to a policeman but then he knew just what a can of worms this would open. This would have to be dealt with by himself.

''Please, take a seat so that we can discuss this.''

''No.''

Standing from the seat, Cal straightened out his shirt. He smirked, this was going to be more difficult than he had initially thought.

''Well, we still have the stubborn bite.'' His eyes narrowed. ''The last time I saw you, taking my fiancée below decks into a sinking sink, well, I thought it would have been the last we ever saw of you.'' He hesitated his next words. ''Of course, Rose came back to me.''

Jack bit his lip harshly, after a minute he took the pressure off knowing it could cause his lip to bleed. He knew that Rose would not have returned so easily to her family – there must have been reasons. There **would** have been reasons for it. Or she was forced. ''Yes, and if you do not let me see her then your actions from that night will be made known to everybody out here in this shitty city which you call home, where you extend your business.''

Cal laughed at his threat. ''And do you think people here would believe you? An average man, no work, no wife, no family. Nothing?''

''Maybe not. But I am sure it would cause a scandal. I hear you people love the gossip; 'Hockley's fiancée left him for a man with much less money', 'Hockley's jealousy caused him so much anguish it drove him to attempt to shoot at them, missing pitifully','' Jack laughed as he held out his hand to demonstrate the headlines, the chatter which would go on, ''I think them knowing about your behaviour would ruffle the feathers around here. Or at least satisfy the gossips. ''

Jack had walked about the desk as though it was his own. Multiple pictures lined the top, he picked them up one by one as he noticed that none of them was of Rose. It was as though she held no importance to the man he stood with.

Cal felt the anger bubble in the pit of his stomach. The threats niggled at him; of course, people wouldn't believe the gossip, but Jack knew just how to twist such things and he knew deep down that if Dawson so much as opened his mouth then the rumour mill would start about Rose's whereabouts. He held back his words whilst he thought over just what course of action needed to be taken.

''What's wrong? Are you speechless?''

Cal shook his head. ''No, I need a drink.'' He hadn't felt the urge for one so badly since he had learned that Rose was with child.

He went to the drinks cabinet which he and his father raided each night to discuss the following day's work, but now, he would start early. He opened the cabinet door as he pulled out a whiskey bottle before pouring it into one glass. Once it was poured, he held it in his hand, he wanted to sip it but he didn't just yet.

''What do you wish to know?''

Jack came forward. ''I want to see her.''

''I am afraid that is not possible. Rose is not here and hasn't been for some weeks.''

''Then tell me where she is, I will go to her.''

Cal shook his head, he poured the full glass of whiskey down his throat. He felt how it burned but it didn't affect him, he needed another before he knew he would have to reveal the full truth.

''I will not reveal that.''

''I am not playing around.'' Jack threatened, he was running out of patience fast. His adrenaline rising once more. He went to the door to leave but Cal shouted his name, calling him back. Jack's hand settled on the doorknob, shaking violently.

''All right.'' Cal nodded. ''I will reveal what I can. If you sit.''

Jack took a seat at the desk before Cal had finished pouring the whiskey into two glasses. He didn't even ask if Jack would like one, he had simply assumed.

''What I am about to do if offer you a deal, Dawson. One which no person must know of.''

Jack narrowed his eyes. ''And if I don't agree?''

''Oh, I think you might.''

Jack sat forward in the chair as Cal handed him the whiskey. He simply glared at it, as though it was poison. He didn't wish to touch the stuff again but he remained silent as he took the liquor from Cal and placed it on the table before him. ''Go on.''

Cal sighed, as he knocked back the rest of the liquor. He slowly moved back to his desk. His jaw was tight; this was a deal he never thought he would be making, not with this person in front of him. Anger wasn't an emotion he should be acting on right now. He nodded, knowing what direction he needed to go in.

''Your end of this deal, will be; complete silence, to not come to this house again and to not contact Rose.''

Jack felt his lips go dry. Those were the things which he wanted the most. He went to speak but Cal continued.

''Once you have agreed to those things, I will reveal more of why Rose has been sent away.''

''Why? She isn't sick, is she?''

Cal shook his head. ''Do you agree to the terms, Dawson?''

Jack was in fear of losing a damned battle anyway – but he needed to know more. His stomach was in his throat, his heart beating faster than before. ''I agree.''

Cal smiled. One small victory.

''In exchange for your thorough confidence, I will offer you a small token of my appreciation.''

Jack jumped up, kicking back the chair so that it fell backwards. He had had enough. ''I don't want your damned money! I need to know, tell me what you were going to say!'' He couldn't control his temper but why should he? The games Hockley were playing angered him even more.

Cal got to his feet. ''If you don't shut your mouth then this deal is off and you will know nothing!'' He threatened, his tone sharp.

''But they will know everything.'' Jack pointed outside the window. ''And we both know just how precious your reputation is to you and your family.''

Direct eye contact with Dawson ensured that he knew just how serious he was. Silence fell over them for a few seconds or so. Jack pressed his lips together. He wasn't going to be here in the next ten seconds unless Cal finished his end of the deal. He didn't come here to mess around and he certainly meant everything that he had said. His entire body was shaking, a quivering mess from both the adrenaline and need to see Rose. He was prepared to run about this whole damned house to find her for he was so sure of where she was.

Silence fell over them again until Cal spoke. The words came out in a hurried mess but to Jack he heard every single one of them.

''Rose is in a delicate condition.''

Those words were hard to be processed. It took a few seconds, perhaps even longer for him to understand just what had been said. Silence fell between them for several minutes, neither of them knowing what to say. Words failed Jack completely. The truth could not sink into his mind. The wind had been knocked from his sails and all he could do was watch Cal ever so blankly. Jack allowed himself to remember their first and only time. He had made love to her in the back of a Renault touring car. With a thudding heart, she had led his trembling hand to her breast...

Cal broke the silence, walking back to his desk casually. ''Yes, your dalliance with my fiancée created a child. I am afraid to say that it is I who has to be the one to be dealing with the unfortunate incident.''

Cal's voice didn't even register to Jack. They had created a child. That was all he needed to know. There was going to be a baby. He looked up at Cal; the one man who suddenly had all of the answers to everything in his life. The person who he despised more than he thought possible. ''How is she?'' He demanded.

''Sick and weak. The child is taking every ounce of energy she has. So, she was taken to rest elsewhere, away from this city.''

Jack felt the tears prick in his eyes. He covered his hands with his face. The anger and intense hatred which he once held inside was replaced with fear and love. ''I have to see her.''

''No.'' Cal told him firmly. ''Looking for her will ensure you will know nothing further. Not now, not ever.''

Jack went back to the chair, his hands coming up over the arms which he gripped tightly as though he needed to grasp something firm to remind him that he wasn't dreaming, imagining this moment in his head.

''But I have to know.'' He was calm, something had overcome him.

Cal noticed the shift in his mood. He knew this was something which he could now play with, twist to his own way, ensuring he had full upper hand. ''Then you must cooperate as I can so easily take this privilege away from you.''

Jack's breathing was ragged. He felt the undying need to hold her, to kiss her and tell her how much he loved her, missed her and wanted to be there for her and the child but deep down he knew; those words which had stayed with him all along. _I always win Jack, one way or another._ Cal was the key to everything, for the time being and Jack knew that he would have to play his end of the deal to the end of this. He tried to steady his breathing. ''All right.'' He wiped his face, hiding the wounds of a broken man. ''I will keep my end of this bargain in exchange for word of how Rose is, how my child is. Please.''

Cal waited a few seconds before nodding in agreement. ''Yes, that much I will grant you. When the time comes for the child to be born I shall give you word in person.''

With a heavy body, Jack stood from his chair. Cal held out his hand to Jack, gentleman to gentleman. ''All right.'' Jack shook on it, for he had no other choice.

In just a few short minutes, his life had changed completely forever. He was going to father a child with a woman who he had known just three short days and yet loved so deeply.


	4. Chapter three

**Chapter three:**

 **January 25** **th** **1913**

Nine hours. It had been nine hours since Jack Dawson had found out he had become a father to a baby girl. Sobbing until his stomach hurt had done nothing, he had resisted temptation of downing alcohol and instead had taken to lying next to a river, watching the way the water worked its way down to the rocks, how the branches delicately dipped the tips of the leaves into the water, some escaping into the stream. His stomach hurt, his lungs burned and then there was the pain of knowing he would never meet his daughter, or his love.

He had become angry, then calm, then angry once more until it bubbled over from the pit of his stomach into his throat and now he was seething. There was something odd about Hockley's story; his way of making Jack understand...he didn't. Would Rose request for her infant to be taken from her or would she be made to do so?

Jack didn't remember how he got to the Hockley mansion, he just knew he was full of adrenaline and his legs had simply carried him there.

The Hockley mansion sat in complete darkness. Sheer determination sat bubbling in Jack's stomach as he stood with narrow eyes, watching, like a bird about to catch its prey. He kicked his lips, nervously. Just how would he get inside?

He began his walk up the front lawn, his legs moving with purpose. In the early morning January air, his face felt tight and his hands were numb. He stayed closed to the house in case anybody would see him, but who would be out after midnight in these parts? Finding his way around the side gate. Jack took in just how large the house really was. He smirked; Hockley and his damned obsession with size. It equalled power. His money ensured people respected him; the perfect fiancé and businessman. Jack stretched out his fingers trying to gain some feeling in them. He stopped for a moment in complete darkness to examine his surroundings. Three windows sat side by side. He rushed towards them, a quick glance through them ensured that nobody was sat inside. The house was dark. He fiddled about feeling for a panel; anything which may dictate it would open. Nothing. He ran to the second window, trying to not rattle the glass. Nothing. Shit. He went to the last one, his hands sliding around when suddenly the glass panel moved, sliding right with a loud rattle. Jack winced, ducking his head beneath the window, preparing for someone to come looking at the disturbance, he listened for moment but there was only silence. He stood and examined just how he would get into the window; it was chest height. He placed both hands either side of the window pane before heaving himself up using all of his upper body strength he had as he ignored just how painful the cold was. His body snaked through the window, his legs kicked to propel him inside. He landed inside the sitting room with a crash on the dark wooden floor. Now he was sure to have been heard, he quickly and quietly pulled the window pane back before standing silently waiting for a noise – still nothing. Relief washed over him as he pushed his hair from his face as he studied the length of the room. Under his feet sat a thick plush rug, he couldn't distinguish the colour or pattern in the dark. He wove through tables, chairs and cabinets to reach the open door. He peeked through it and realised that he had reached the long corridor he had walked down the day he had spoken to Cal. He knew that Hockley's study was next door on the left, the kitchen and the servant's quarters were further down the corridor but he had no interest in those room. He quietly moved towards Cal's study and then he located what he was looking for. The stairs. A place off limits to him before. He narrowed his eyes, his breathing seemed to be erratic. She shifted quickly as he ran to the stairs, taking them two at a time. He didn't make a sound ensuring he moved light on his feet. The long hallway upstairs mirrored the one downstairs. A row of white wooden doors either side face each other. It would only take one person to leave their room and he would be found. His stomach was sinking, his heart beating so fast he was sure they would hear. The moonlight shone through the large window and Jack sighed. He ran his eyes over the doors; six. Three either side.

Had Hockley been telling the truth? Was Rose elsewhere? Or was she here? Slowly he began to walk the length. He passed the first door and then the second. He stopped. A symphony of gentle snores filled his ears. He listened more carefully. One came from the second door, unmistakably a male's throaty grunt; Cal. From the third door was a gentler, lower snore followed by a mumble of some sort. He tiptoed past, ensuring that he made no sound at all. It was then he heard a shuffling, a groan and a cry. A loud cry. A baby.

It took several seconds for him to register that it was the cry of a child, a new born by the sound of it. His entire body stood rooted to the spot, he couldn't move even though his brain was ushering him forward quickly. Through the tears which had quickly pricked at his eyes, he focused on where the noise was coming from. The very end door. One alone; away from the rest of the house. He darted towards it, this time he didn't care he saw or who heard. Pushing the door open, his eyes adjusted to the complete darkness. The room was almost bare aside from a table filled with condiments which he couldn't see in the dark, a crib sat next to the window; that much he could make out. His heart thumped in his chest as he approached the wooden cot slowly. Seconds later, footsteps rushing to the room sounded, Jack was going to move but he didn't have time before he locked eyes with a terrified maid, dressed in her nightwear. Her eyes went wide as she opened her mouth to scream but Jack shushed her and stepped out of the shadow of the curtain, it was then he saw it was Trudy Bolt.

''What are-'' She didn't have time to ask before she heard the masters door open, his angry footsteps fast approaching. She went to the crib and picked up the infant, clutching her tightly to her chest but the crying didn't cease. It never did. A child needed her Mother's touch especially so young.

''For God's sake, shut the child up!'' Cal's harsh whisper sounded, rattling through Trudy's brain.

Trudy nodded. ''Yes, sir.'' Before she could glance about she knew that Jack had hidden behind the large heavy green curtain.

''I have a 7.45am meeting and the lack of sleep isn't helping. This is the fourth damned time!''

''Yes, sir. I will have her tended to immediately.''

''Very well.'' His tone didn't soften. Trudy watched as he left, muttering something under his breathe. She closed the door behind him as he left, the child still crying in her arms. She felt the panic begin to rise in her own stomach as Jack stepped from behind the curtain. He had to put his anger to one side for now. Anger at Hockley for lying, for the resentment he clearly held towards the child; his child. His eyes fell on the bundle, a waving arm, a crying little face and as he come forward he could make out tiny little features. Trudy cradled the child tighter to her chest.

''You cannot be here.'' She warned him, her eyes sharp.

Jack didn't hear her words. His own eyes began to water. ''Let me.'' He whispered ever so softly.

Trudy narrowed her eyes at Jack. He stepped closer and as he eyes met his, she saw the remains of a broken man. Her arms loosened, the child was suddenly in the arms of her father, for the first time. The cries ceased.

Holding his daughter felt as though his life was complete. He moved the blanket from her face to see tiny gums, soft plump cheeks, Rose's nose...tears spilled from his eyes.

''Is Rose nursing?'' He asked without taking his eyes from the child. His voice broken.

''No.'' She ran her eyes over Jack, the man they all believed to be dead. ''A wet nurse is.'' A lump came upon her own throat and she had to place a hand over her mouth to swallow it back, feeling her own eyes begin to water. This was how it should be. ''How are you even alive?''

Jack narrowed his eyes at Trudy.

''Rose believes you are dead. That is what we were told all along. Your name wasn't on the list.''

''But-'' He went to speak, but something stopped him. His mind cast back to the day they had arrived in New York; an officer had asked for his name, and he had told him the correct information right there and then, in a hope it would lead Rose back to him. It hadn't. ''I was there.'' He whispered, more to himself.

Trudy shook her head violently. ''No.'' She parted her dry lips. ''I watched her cry for you, for months and then-then she was increasing, with your child.''

Jack felt the lump rise in his throat. ''Cal told me she had gone away, that the child had already been taken.''

''No, she is here.'' Trudy whispered, stroking the child's head. ''And Rose still weeps, for you and the child.''

Jack felt his jaw tighten. Footsteps sounded once more, he saw the panic flash across Trudy's eyes; she knew Cal was coming back. This time, he paced the hallway, faster. The door burst open once more, and Trudy stood with wide eyes as she hugged her face expecting an outburst. Instead, Cal simply glanced about the room calmly before his eyes fell directly on Trudy who held no child.

''Has it gone?''

Trudy swallowed hard. Her eyes slowly scanned behind her before she timidly responded. ''Y-yes. To the nurse.''

Cal nodded. ''Very well.'' He exhaled slowly. ''It is going tomorrow. I will make sure of it.''

Trudy nodded sharply. ''Yes, sir.''

''Get back to bed and rest.''

She watched as he silently left and closed the room behind him. He padded back to his own room calmly before slamming the door closed.

Trudy felt relief pour out of her body, she hadn't realised just how stiff she had become; how terrified. With a wisp, Jack pulled back the curtain, he still cradled his child, tears evident on his face. The baby had formed a tight balled finger around her father's thumb, clasping on for her dear little life. She didn't know anything, she was so fragile and innocent; so unaware of what this life was and how cruel it had been.

''You have to go. Now.'' Trudy told him, forcefully. She held her arms out for the child. ''Or I will call for security.''

Jack knew just how much she hesitated her last words and he knew that he had to leave-but he couldn't pull himself away from her. ''She smells just like Rose.'' He blinked back more tears. Had she been here to see the child?

''Yes.''

He took another look at the baby. Her eyes had fully opened and adjusted to the dim light of the bedroom. ''I won't give her up. I will fight.'' He pressed a tender but firm kiss on her forehead as he loosened his grip on her before lowering her back into Trudy's arms. ''No tears, my darling.'' He whispered to her, as there was none as Trudy cradled her to her own chest. Life would have to go on as normal, as least for tonight.

''Please go, for all of our sakes.''

Jack nodded as he realised that he would actually have to leave the house. Tonight, he couldn't fight but he could sleep knowing he had met his daughter for the first time and that meant everything.


	5. Chapter four

Chapter four:

The clattering of the breakfast crockery been cleared away did not awaken Rose from her nightmare of a life. Her lips parted as she took a sip of strong coffee, she allowed it to soothe her rumbling tummy but it did nothing. Food was not yet something which she craved.

''It is good to see you up and out of bed, dear.'' Ruth commented low, as Cal eyed Rose sharply. Her mood had not improved at all. The doctor had advised Cal that Rose's melancholy mood would be down to the 'baby blues' and that the 'fog would lift within a few days.' All women would suffer with such a condition after giving birth to a child.

Rose struggled to focus on her Mother's blurred face. Her eyes flashing about to gain some clarity.

''Rose, perhaps you would care for lunch with the-''

''No, thank you.'' Rose sharply exhaled. She was not ready for anything. ''But Mother, I would like you to attend the lunch. I, as you do say, feel much better. I shall read, perhaps take a stroll around the garden for some fresh air.'' She told her, speaking as loud and clearly as she could in order to give out a strict instruction of what the day would be set out like. She would refuse to attend such luncheons for a matter of months; her health came first.

''Very well.''

The small improvement seemed to please Ruth. Her scowl had changed into a less harsh expression and even though every minute or so she eyed up her daughter, she had to admit, she did look better. She had a little colour in her cheeks, her eyes were less red and sullen and occasionally she was smiling. The situation had improved in all areas and once the child was out of the way in the hands of a new and loving family then the Hockley's could get back to the norm. The thought pleased Ruth more than she initially intended.

Cal glanced at Ruth over the top of the morning newspaper. His dark eyes narrowed. Ruth's sharp green eyes met his, her eyebrow raised as she sat opposite him. Rose was completely oblivious, her face almost touching the table.

He needed her to rid herself of these damned stupid feelings. The child was to go away, she had given birth. Yes- the pregnancy had drained her of every ounce of energy but now it was out then she could get back to normal. That was what he had waited with baited breath for. He felt his anger rise from within. Every time he thought of the damned child he remembered that she had been with **him. Jack had taken what was his.** The nights he had invited her to join him to bed, to allow him to love her and she had insisted that they wait – for the wedding. Yet, she had allowed him to touch her, roam her body like a goddamn whore and for what? To get herself pregnant.

Now he was here, dealing with the pieces which remained to be picked up. Cal realised that his breathe had become ragged as his anger had poured into his fingers as his grip on the newspaper tightening and ripped through the page.

Rose raised her head. Her eyes meeting her fiancé's. Cal watched her. That beautiful, angelic face which was once so perfect to him. She had never been touched, so pure and had no burden but now all that had changed. She had given birth. It had all changed. Yet there was something else which stopped him from tossing her out into the street like trash. Yes, his name would be utter garbage if he did, but then so would hers. Something stopped him. He had feelings deep down, for her, he just didn't know what they were.

''I must go.'' Cal threw his newspaper down on the table before him. ''I have another meeting and then lunch with my father.''

He could almost sense Rose's relief that he would be out of the house for most of the day. ''Will you be home for dinner?'' She asked, quietly.

Cal hesitated. ''Possibly.''

Ruth watched the dynamic between her daughter and Cal. It was strained, forced and dangerous. If Cal's interested slipped then they would be work to do. Lots of work.

''Very well.''

Cal slowly stood from the table before straightening out his attire and running a finger across the top of his head. Yes, he was suitable to leave. A quick glance back to Rose told him that she would be glad for him to be out for the day. He needed something to make her gasp, to show his affection, hers was obviously waning.

A loud bang ensured from the hallway. Rose gasped, Ruth too stood from the table.

''What on Earth?'' Ruth clutched her stomach.

Another bang sounded before the maid's shouts alerted Cal to come quickly.

''Oh, for Heaven's sake.'' He sighed.

''What could that be?'' Rose curved her head out of the dining room door.

Ruth sat back down at the table curtly. ''Really, is it any of our concern. Allow Cal to tend to the matter and let us finish our tea.''

Rose placed her coffee back onto the table before allowing her hands to fall into her lap. Her name was called, faintly. Her eyes darted up. It sounded again. A voice she recognised, shouting her from afar but then closer and closer...it was dream like. Not real at all until...it came very, very clear.

Her Mother's widen eyes told her that she wasn't imagining such a voice. It was real.

''Jack...''

And then he was there. In the hallway of her own home. Cal behind him, dragging him back harshly away from Rose who had not yet risen from her chair for fear of her own imagination. There was a scuffle. Voices raised louder but Rose got to her feet, ignoring all internal pain having gave birth just three days before and she ran to the door as fast and as carefully as she could. Suddenly, the door to the dining room was slammed closed in her face and the voices ceased and then disappeared.

Her Mother was beside her, pulling her back to the table with all of her own strength. Rose was weaker, she knew that.

''Jack.'' She called. She felt the tears come down her face. She had thought she had imagined such a moment but it wasn't in her head at all. She had been so sure he had called her name in the exact same way before just days ago and yet she had even questioned her sanity then.

Her Mother succeeded in pulling her away from the door. She felt almost strapped to the chair as her Mother grasped her arms to her chest, those sharp, clear eyes in front of her.

''I know, Rose. I know everything. I love you.'' Jack called, his voice quivering through the door of the dining rooms. This time the voice was loud and clear. Rose found the strength to break free of her mother's grip but Ruth grasped her wrists, shoving her back to the chair where they had been seated and enjoying breakfast just moments before.

''Rose!'' Ruth harshly took hold of her daughter's cheeks. ''Rose, you focus on me right now. For both you and for the child.''

At the mention of her daughter, Rose stopped fighting her Mother. She sat back in the chair and felt just how out of breath she felt. Someone had stolen the air from her lungs. ''He is alive.'' She whimpered. ''You – did you know?''

Ruth swallowed as she dismissed the question. ''You need to think of yourself, Rose. Think of your child. I know what you want right now and that is out of the question. I was a teenager too, once. Jack Dawson will ruin you even more than he already has.'' Ruth felt her own anger rise. ''You wound up pregnant through both your faults and now that child has to live elsewhere, without a proper family.''

Rose sobbed. Each word hitting her already weakened heart like daggers. Her daughter had been taken from her. A deal which she had made with Cal, upon her discovery of the child's existence.

''Now the mess is almost clean. Cal has done a very good job of that, do not throw this back at him. He is a gentleman, with every intention of marrying you, doing the right thing by you. Jack Dawson does not know how to treat a woman, least of all a woman of your stature.''

Ruth's voice seeped through into Rose's head, into her stomach and her heart but it did nothing. She couldn't comprehend what she was saying but she was too weak to fight back.

Jack landed on the wooden floor of Cal Hockley's study with a thud. His head hit the floor, his elbow cracking beneath him but that didn't deter him. He was back on his feet within seconds, launching himself at Cal who had closed the door behind him, well aware of the situation. He pushed Jack backwards but this time he remained on two feet. The anger in his eyes was on fire, Cal clenched his jaw.

''I suggest you get back right now.''

Jack went for the door. ''You told me she wasn't here. That was bull shit!''

Cal grabbed Jack's shoulders and forced him into the upholstered chair which threatened to buckle beneath the weight of them both squabbling.

''You told me that she wasn't here and you told me that **my** daughter had been taken away! I saw her!'' He cried, spittle falling out of his mouth. ''I saw her, I held her. I have held her!''

Cal's upper hand was slipping and quickly. Jack's face was red, angry and from that Cal knew just that he had in fact seen the child. Jack knew about his lies. ''Damnit,'' he cursed, turning to eye up the drinks cabinet in his study, ''I just-''. Out of nowhere, Cal lunged Jack in the stomach and immediately he crumbled to the ground feeling the pain. He felt as though he was going to be sick, he struggled to breathe for several seconds and his eyes blurred from the unexpected punch. He gritted his teeth, knowing he would more than likely have a fight on his hands. A fight for Rose. A fight for the truth.

''You can do what you want to me, you can fight me all you like. But I will never, ever stop fighting for her, and for our daughter!''

Cal's shaking, aching fist pulsated. He went to the drinks cabinet and unsteadily poured the first liquor which he came to.

''We had a deal, Dawson.''

''That's shot to hell! I want them!'' He pointed to the door. He realised that Cal was no longer guarding the door. He lunged for the handle and pulled it back quickly, preparing to make a very swift exit. The door was locked.

Cal relaxed as soon as the drink hit his stomach. He swirled the drink around. ''The only way out of here is via a key, a key I hold.'' Cal went into the top drawer of his desk, his eyes lowered to what it contained. There were times when he had considered using this before, times when he had deemed necessary. Perhaps now was one of them, to show just how serious he was. He pulled out a Colt M1911.

Jack's racing heart wasn't seen from the outside. He smiled, knowing this was what would hurt Cal the most; his reputation. Jack shook his head. There wasn't a chance that Cal was going to stop Jack whether he pointed a gun in his face or not.

''You scared this will destroy your reputation? You and that damned family of yours?'' Jack came closer to Cal. He wanted to make him rage, see just what he had in him but instead he stood behind his cowardly gun. Once again.

Cal said nothing. He just raised the gun further to Jack's head, stepping closer.

''Give it to me. Give me the key.''

Cal shrugged. Shaking his head. ''Fight me for it.''

Cal held the gun almost to Jack's skin and he felt Cal's hand wrap around his throat. ''Oh, I will.'' Cal pressed the cold metal to Jack's forehead and he closed his eyes quickly expecting death to come to him within the next few seconds.

Cal tightened the grip around his throat and Jack felt himself choking, he attempted to cough but nothing would come out. He struggled and tried to breath but he physically couldn't.

Cal watched as Jack's face fell redder as he squeezed tighter. Jack felt the life slowly drain from him, his feet almost didn't touch the ground and when he reached out his hands for something to grab but there was nothing within his reach.


	6. Chapter five

**Chapter five:**

In Cal's cold eyes, Jack could see every lie which he had told. Every goddamned lie. His daughter was in Cal's care...he planned to send her away to strangers. Cal's eyes were black, red veins cracked through his retina. Was he under the strain too because this life which he had made for himself, this pristinely projected life was threatening to crack...

Jack found the strength to bring his knee up into Cal's stomach and send him flying backwards, he tumbled backwards onto the desk. Every lie which Cal had ever told him ran through his mind, on repeat. Jack pulled the gun from Cal's hand as he did so. Cal put up a good fight, obviously not used to losing in any way. His clothes were pulled and torn, his body aching from not using it in such a way, in a long time.

The anger inside of Jack had boiled over way too much. Cal reached forward to retrieve the gun which Jack had taken from his grip and thrown on the floor out of the way. He aimed to go for it but Jack lunged forward knocking it from his grip. The smugness which sat upon his face even now was enough to make even the most sensitive soul angry. Jack felt the blood trickle from his nose from Cal's punch; again, he lunged for him, knocking him into the table and throwing him over it. Jack held Cal against the wall with his throat so that he could only move his eyes.

Jack knew what this felt like. This was exactly what Cal had done to him. He could kill Cal in that moment but he knew better. What good would that do? This had started out as a way to deter Cal from his child, away from Rose but now it had turned to something else. He had gotten personal. He lifted his foot kicking Cal in the stomach and winding him, sending him flying backwards against the wall knocking a large gold mirror from the wall and it smashed over his shoulders and cutting his arms as it fell. Cal choked back a cry, a howl of something as glass sprinkled over his entire body. It should have made him back down. As he glanced about the state of his study, he laughed. This was not over.

Jack could taste the blood but he wouldn't give up yet. He would fight until the very end as long as Rose was away from Cal and he could take her away from all of this. He lay out, blood covering his face and his suit, running downwards onto the carpet. Cal came for Jack, slowly and weakly but this time he moved out of the way sending Cal crashing to the floor. He had grown weaker. Glass was littered all over the floor as well as other debris, papers and other nonsense. Jack backed away from Cal, out of breath. He had what he needed; the key. It wasn't hard to realise that Cal had simply placed it inside his own pocket. As he tried to get up, Cal found his gun there on the floor under his hand and shakily he got to his feet. Jack slowly turned, his back to the door lock as he fumbled about to quietly attempt to place the key in the lock.

''So, this, this is what it comes down to? You would kill me? With Rose in the next room?''

''I should have killed you when I had the chance before.''

Jack smirked. ''You had the chance, just not the shot.''

''Well, I will not miss this time.''

In slow motion, Jack saw as Cal squeezed the trigger with his index finger. But no bullet came out. Nothing happened. He stood, waiting. To die. For something to hit him. For some kind of pain but then he realised...it wasn't loaded. Cal's arm went limp to his left side.

Instinctively, Jack unlocked the door as quickly as his trembling hands would allow him to. Cal's rage was slowly bubbling, like a pan of water at boiling point. He stood from the chair, forcing himself into the corridor as quickly as he could and stepping over the broken glass in his study and when he got there; Jack was nowhere to be seen.

He had gone.

 _All she does is sleep,_ Rose thought to herself as she stroked the small tuft of blonde curls atop her daughter's small head. It was soft, warm and beautiful. She knew that cradling the child would ensure an excruciating torture; one which would hold for the rest of her life. But, as her head followed the logical rules of her fiancé, her heart led out her arms to the child, sliding beneath the blanket and then the warm body before lifting her to her own chest, where her heart beat rapidly. This was the first time which Rose had held her daughter. Tears fell from her eyes freely, one or two gently falling onto the child's cheek. She wiped them away so softly with her index finger.

''I love you, so much.'' She whispered as her nose touched the soft crown of her daughter. ''My girl.'' She closed her eyes, as she allowed the scent of her daughter to take over her. That lovely, new-born and innocent smell. ''Elizabeth.'' Her voice was a soft, strangled whisper.

Her legs seemed to want to buckle beneath her from the rush of every emotion in existence. ''My little Elizabeth.'' The name was one she had loved since childhood. One which she would name the doll she had been bought for an early birthday.

Rose closely examined Elizabeth's tiny face; the small features which were another version of her and Jack's. She pointed to each mark, each freckle and her stomach sank even more than before. She mentally kept this image, of her sleeping daughter in her arms, where she was out of harm's way. Rose knew that this time tomorrow, a car would come to collect Elizabeth, to take her away to another family to be raised, perhaps to be loved and to bond with other people who she would call her parents. Rose's cry was loud, her baby clenched tightly to her stomach. Her insides still hurt, her body weak from the birth but just holding her baby was enough to make her forget all of that. It made her forget just how the pregnancy had caused her to suffer. She had been encouraged to ignore the movement from within for as soon as the child was born, no bond would be made and here she was, bonding, and loving.

''No,'' she whispered between painful sobs, ''you will not go with them. You will stay with me.''

Two small blue eyes blinked open, slowly. Rose gasped, as she rearranged the child within the blanket. A tiny fist waved in the air, escaping the blanket and then pink gums were exposed but Elizabeth didn't cry. Rose knew what time it was and that Trudy would come to collect her to take her to the wet nurse, where she would be fed by a stranger just like she had been since birth. Rose tucked a curl behind her ear as she found herself sitting cross legged on the floor, holding onto her bundle ever so tightly. She stroked her daughter's cheek whilst examining a pair of beautiful blue eyes which watched her ever so intently. Is this what real love is? The sheer beauty of this; a mother and her baby. She could sit and watch her forever.

The door of the bedroom opened ever so suddenly. Rose got to her feet as quickly as possible whilst still holding her baby. She placed a hand over Elizabeth's face to shield her vision of what was before her. Cal was brandishing his gun. Rose wanted to scream as he clicked the door closed, he started to come to her, his eyes as black as his soul. Rose knew that Jack was no longer here in that moment. But he would be alive and looking at the state of Cal, Jack had put up a good fight. Inside, she knew she couldn't think of that at the moment. Cal wouldn't hurt her, she knew that.

''No, stay away.'' She held out her hand as a warning but he still came closer, his large feet scraping the carpet.

Rose went to the window, pulling a large golden rope which opened the heavy green drapes which allowed light into the room which Cal had instructed to keep dark. Rose saw how Elizabeth blinked, her eyes struggling to adjust to the now bright room. She placed a tender hand over her face, supporting the back of her neck.

''Rose, put the child down...''

''No.'' Rose's jaw was tight and firm. She lifted Elizabeth so that her face was nuzzled into her Mother's neck. ''You are mistaken if you think for one moment I am afraid any longer.''

Cal watched as he knew in that moment something had changed. She had become a Mother. The Mother which he hadn't wanted her to become. Cal glanced to the child, how it didn't cry and just how Rose clung to it. There had been a bond made. One which should not have been allowed. The plan which he had made, ensured was bullet proof, had somehow unravelled and now he was full of anger.

''This is ridiculous. We have a deal; the Porters are coming-''

''I do not give a damn!'' Rose shouted, her voice startling her daughter. Rose rubbed her back gently as she edged closer to the window. ''I will not live without my daughter and she will not leave me.''

The determination in her eyes told Cal just how much more difficult this situation had gotten. His gun was held close to his own chest in a maddening rage he wanted to shoot at something, anything. He tried to keep his emotions in check. He wiped his face with his dirty, bloodied hand. Dawson was the cause of all of this, he should be the one to pay but first he would ensure that Rose was his own, fully.

''She will leave you, Rose. Whether you like it or not. You have no authority over that damned child.''

Rose narrowed her eyes at Cal, the lump in her throat rising but she wouldn't show him her weakness, no more. She stepped up onto the window seat ledge, carefully so that her heels didn't catch in the net curtain. Beneath the material, she found the latch for the window before pushing it open and allowing a cool January breeze to blow in from outside, causing the net curtain to billow outwards around Rose and Elizabeth as though they were ghostly apparitions.

''I am her Mother! Elizabeth is mine, and mine only. She will not be sent away.''

''Rose! Come down.''

''No.''

''Rose-''

''Perhaps we should make a deal, since that is the only way in which you will listen to me.'' Elizabeth whimpered slightly and Rose caressed at her neck, wrapping the blanket further around her body to shield her from the chill. She knew that this would be the only way for Cal to listen to anything which she had to say. To use her own life as the bargain. ''I want to know everything about the deal which you made with Jack Dawson.''

''There is no-''

''Or I will jump out of this window.''

Cal's eyes widened as she pulled back the net curtain. Her eyes were wide, startled.

''You wouldn't jump.''

''Yes, I would.'' She told him. Her voice unwavering. ''My existence without my daughter is one which I never wish to live in. She will not be leaving me. Now tell me about Jack...why did you lie?''

Cal bit the inside of his lip. He had no control. He needed some control. At that moment in time, his name flashed across his eyes in a headline which outlined Rose's death as well as the child...his name would be dragged through-God know what. ''Jack has been here since last summer. I told him of your condition and your welfare in exchange for ten thousand dollars to pay for his complete confidence.''

Rose felt her nostrils flare as the burning went all the way down her throat. She wanted to sob. He had known all along. Yet, he hadn't come to her. She knew that Jack would have tried but would have been kept away. ''Continue.''

''Rose, he accepted the money. That was all he damned wanted until he found out the kid was born and now he wants more-''

''You're a liar!'' She whispered. ''He doesn't want money. He wants **me**.''

''That is where you are mistaken. For if he wanted you, he would have come looking when he escaped my study but instead he left the house with the cheque.''

Jack's body pulsated but it didn't stop him from running. He ran until he was out of breath and he thought he would fall to the floor. He winced at the pain and ignored the throbbing of his ribs until the bar loomed. Inside, a cloud of smoke welcomed him, filling his nostrils until he landed half across the bar, scaring pub-goers half to death.

''What's wrong, boy? You been in a fight.''

''Pen.'' Jack muttered, his breathing ragged. ''I need a pen and a drink.'' He rustled in his pocket and pulled out a $5 note and slammed it on the bar. The barman took it without a word, ignoring any other thirty punters. ''Oh, and I need paper.'' He shouted.

Jack ignored the looks and scowls of the others as he waited impatiently, adrenaline still rushing through his body like electricity. The barman returned with paper, an ink pen and a pint of something. First, Jack took a long drink from the stout, enjoying every single gulp knowing this could be his last. He was out of breath but he was focused, intent on following through with his plan. He took the lid from the pen before starting the letter he knew he should have written days before. His writing was a mess, his hands shaking but he tried his best...

 _Dear, Molly..._


	7. Chapter six

Chapter six:

Without warning, the front door thrashed open. Ruth picked up her skirts and went to the hallway, Trudy accompanied her a step or two behind whilst holding an upset Elizabeth, who took no comfort from the stranger's arms which she was held in. A quick rock of her body ensured that she was soothed for just a second or two before her cries came once more.

Ruth's sharp eyes fell on Jack Dawson. His body stopped before his head could register anything else. His clothes were still ripped, his body bruising from his earlier fight with Hockley, but he wasn't deterred, in fact, he was implicitly determined. When he came eye to eye with Ruth, he felt how he fell so pathetically beneath her expectations; how the dirt which sat on his boots was worth more.

The wailing cry of his daughter filled his ears. Trudy held the infant closely to her own chest, in some attempt to bring comfort as she rocked her as best as she could. She wore a look of fright upon her face as she glanced between Ruth, behind her and Jack.

''What's wrong? Where's Rose?'' Jack glanced about. First the length of the hallway and then inside the dining room. There was no body about. Not even Cal.

Trudy glanced to the stairs, tears lined her eyes. ''Upstairs.''

Jack came to Trudy, caressing the baby's face. He saw just how red the child's cheeks were, with tiny gums exposed as her screams pierced the air. ''How long has she been like this?'' His eyes demanded an answer.

''She's hungry. Mr. Hockley gave strict instructions to ensure that she didn't nurse. But the poor girl is-''

''Feed her.'' Jack ordered, anger bubbling and rising even more than before. This was one thing which Jack would not let go. To deny his child her milk was beyond belief. Trudy nodded at his instruction. He could tell her reluctance to follow it but she knew what was best for the baby.

His eyes fell on Ruth; the woman who had once been full of fire, opinions and such force, she stood simply with her arms folded across her heavily beaded chest. She wore the day's events on her face; her eyes were sunken and tired. She didn't even cast a single glance to the baby.

''Do you have no remorse at all? That is your grandchild!'' He pointed his finger to Trudy holding the child. He knew that with one single instruction from the head of the house, the child would have been sent off to the wet nurse for her feed and yet she stood beside a wailing child, knowing that hunger would be driving the tiny girl mad.

''I will take her to the wet nurse. Mr. Hockley will be mad.'' She told him timidly.

Jack softened as he watched Trudy. She was the only one who was willing to do anything in this. ''Don't worry about that. I will deal with him.'' Ruth remained silent. ''Fetch her back to me, once she is through feeding.''

''Yes, sir.'' Trudy scurried off as the cries grew faint as she went. Jack's heart went with her but he knew that he must focus. At least for the moment, the baby was safe and away from Cal.

The icy stare which Ruth possessed had melted into something else. Jack narrowed his eyes at her, his body shaking violently. He knew never to hit a lady, nor would he ever stoop that low now but Ruth Dewitt Bukater was a woman he could detest with his life. His glare to her seemed to cause her to crack in some way.

''She is going to jump,'' she muttered so quietly, it was almost inaudible, ''Caledon, he refused to call for the help which she needs. She needs the doctors.'' Tears fell from her eyes and she made no attempt to cover them. What use was it? She hadn't called the authorities as Cal had stopped her. No body know about any of this and yet here they were, all running about with no instruction and no expectations of what to do. ''Rose was up at the window, she was going to jump with the child, she allowed Trudy to take the child to the nurse but then Cal refused. He will not allow any of it.''

Jack listened but he didn't stay to comfort her. He had no need to. He ran down the corridor which led to the stairs, his feet taking him up the stairs two by two. He wasn't even thinking straight; his mind was controlled by his body. He had to get to Rose. The events of the day played over in his head as he searched the first bedroom and then another, shoving doors open and not even bothering to close them. He heard the two voices, mixed together, one louder, the other screaming back. _Rose._

He ran to the room where the voices were resounding. He thrust open the door without even thinking. His legs weakened when he saw Rose; at the window. She stood about four feet from the ground on the ledge with her hands held onto each side of the window, her body facing forwards, her skirts billowing behind in the cold January breeze. As soon as she set eyes on him, something changed. Once they had locked together, he felt something, too. Nothing else mattered. His heart began to race faster and suddenly she was been lowered into the life boat, he was watching her, not wasting that last glance...she was almost out of sight, yet there she was right in front of him. Memories of their last time together flooded him. He wanted to panic but he knew not to. He had kept it together when she had threatened to jump from the Titanic, this was a moment which mattered so much more.

''I thought you had left us.'' Cal didn't take his eyes from Rose. He broke the moment between Jack and Rose. ''My fiancée and I, were just in the middle of something rather-''

''Jack, Elizabeth she-'' Rose's voice cracked. ''She is-''

''Rose, our daughter is safe and well.'' He told her calmly and firmly. _Elizabeth._ Her name. Rose had named her, something beautiful. He turned to Cal. ''I made sure of that before I came back here.'' Jack ensured that Cal heard every single one of those words. He was the father of the child. He was the one with control. He would have more power than Hockley ever would in those instances...

Just as Cal had managed to regain some control, Jack came back into the situation. Cal knew he wouldn't have gone so easily, but once he had worked Rose then Jack surely would have been much easier to dispose of. Narrowing his eyes, Cal saw the change in Rose. Her eyes had dried, her grip on the damned window was looser. The woman had no intention of letting go, and yet something inside Cal had believed that perhaps she had indeed caught the melancholia during pregnancy and now it had taken over her...

''A telephone call to the doctor is in order, Rose.'' Cal stepped closer to her, this time he was no longer afraid that she would fall, that she would jump or do anything except use her life as a way to ensure Cal had been under her thumb. ''You may have fooled me, once...''

Rose gripped the sides of the window tighter. Her breathing grew erratic, as he come forward. ''Stay away from me.'' She felt the lump rise in her throat as she tried her best to swallow it away. His presence near her made her nauseous.

''Or you will jump?'' Cal smirked. ''Like you have been threatening for the better part of the afternoon when all we have achieved is the teeth chatters from the damned cold you're letting in.''

Rose glanced to Jack, who stood silently by the door. His face was so, nonchalant. Rose's teeth chattered as she glanced forward out of the window at the drop below. She thought of her daughter, her vision blurred as she watched Jack. The moment when he had walked in...he felt something too. She knew it.

''I will jump.'' She said once more. Her voice full of emotion.

''Go on then.''

Cal came next to Rose. His hand grasped her leg, snaking beneath her skirt and heading to her knee when she jerked it up and her foot planted on Cal's face, kicking him backwards with such force that he fell to the floor. It was a move he hadn't anticipated. Rose felt her body start to shake as his touch had angered her.

''Call the doctor. That is all you can do isn't it?'' Rose choked, moving the hair from her face as it blew. ''I am afraid that is all you are capable of Mr. Hockley. Allowing doctors to examine me, deeming me 'insane' when the one who lost his mind a long time ago was you!'' She scrambled down from the window as best as she could. Cal struggled to his feet, he wasn't hurt, his ego was the thing taking a bruising more than anything.

''Rose, shut up!''

''No, I will be heard. Jack, will hear this.'' Rose stepped closer to Jack, rounding around the crib which Elizabeth had laid in pretty much isolated for days. She had been left alone to do nothing but wail. ''I had nothing, I felt alone and you knew that! You made sure that I only had you. And now, I have everything. Elizabeth will not go away. I am her _Mother_. I gave birth to her. I carried her within my body and I suffered, for you.''

''No, you have nothing, or no one. The child will leave.''

Rose pressed her lips together.

''No, she will not be sent away. She will go with me. With us.'' Jack's jaw was tight as he found his voice amongst the shouts of the others. ''You have no ruling over that.''

''I have every-''

''No. You have nothing.''

Jack stepped closer to Rose. Inside his stomach, nerves bubbled. He didn't know if she even wanted him, wished to see him again but at the moment they had only one collective thought. Elizabeth. Their daughter. Rose had come down from the window very soon after his arrival and that had to mean something. It had to.

Cal felt his body shaking with such adrenaline his teeth chattered. Just months before, he had a valet, some form of hired help to clean up this type of mess but now she was right, he was dealing with this alone. He couldn't alert anybody of this damned crisis. He felt inside his pocket, his gun was there but Jack knew that it was unloaded. Rose stood at the side of Jack, almost united, like one. She had gone to another man. Poor little Rose, who usually cowered in a corner. Now, Caledon Hockley stood alone. No back up. Jack stroked his fingers over Rose's hand, Cal watched, back and forth, back and forth, in a slow rhythm and by the look of Rose's breathing, Jack was bringing her comfort.

Then there was the cruel reminder; her virginity was no longer his to take. Jack had taken that. Her fear was no longer present. Jack Dawson had given her confidence, the chance to stand up to him. She wasn't scared of him no more. His authority had been broken. It was laughable but Cal didn't find it funny one little bit. Then out of nowhere, he was pushed over the edge. His body stiffened as he ran to Jack, about to break him apart from Rose. To see them together was infuriating. Jack had taken everything which he had worked for, spent money for and built up just for one man to come and knock it down.

Jack moved to the left side, pulling Rose with him, grasping her to him tightly. It was the closest they had been in so long. Rose pressed her face into his dirty chest, not caring about the dry blood. She could hear his heartbeat so fast and heavy and it seemed to match her own. His hands came up and landed in her hair, stroking in a circular rhythm around her crown and she closed her eyes as she leant against him. Oh, how she had dreamed of his touch for so long...

Cal went to try once more but Jack held up his hand. ''Nothing you do or say will stop this. Everybody will know what you are and what you did. The truth cannot be hidden any longer. I will make sure of that and so will Rose.''

Jack's words took Cal aback. He stopped his fight momentarily, his palms twitching.

''Bullshit.''

Jack shook his head. ''No. I have written a letter detailing everything to one person who I can trust.'' He glanced to Rose, his eyes boring into hers. ''This is over.'' She knew in that moment that he was talking to her. She wouldn't need to be afraid any more.

Cal laughed. ''Who would believe you?''

Jack smiled, knowingly raising his hand to Rose's face to stroke it. ''They will see the cheque which you wrote out to me. By the end of the week, the newspapers will be aware, the people will know. Wherever you go, they will know just what you are, what you did and your name will not be as precious as it once was.''

Rose's face told Cal that she was not aware of any of this. She cowered, almost behind Jack, comforted by his presence. Jack's bloodied face was not enough to ensure satisfaction. He needed to know he was lying.

''You wouldn't break our deal.'' Cal laughed.

''Yes, I would. For Rose and for _our_ daughter.'' He grasped Rose's hand tightly. He was about to lead her to the door, when with one foot forward, Cal removed his jacket, pulling his arms roughly out of the expensive material and lunging forward to Jack. Quickly, he pushed Rose out of the way so that she was out of the door and he slammed it closed as she went. She shrieked, banging loudly from the other side, crying out for Jack. Jack grasped Cal's collar and pushed him against the door.

''Leave it!'' He spat, almost right in his face. ''This is over.''

Cal pushed Jack backwards but it was no use. Jack wasn't going to fight anymore. ''I say when this is over. You will not take my fiancée. You will not break the deal which we made.''

As Cal tried once more to connect his fist with Jack's face, he moved quickly so that instead he hit the back of the door. Pain thrust through his knuckles as Jack grasped Cal by the collar, once more and with one shove backwards he was down. Weak. Laid on the floor. Amongst the mess which he had caused himself.

Opening the door, he came face to face with Rose. Tears streamed down her face. He shakily took her face in his hands, caressing it just once. He pressed his lips to her forehead. ''Come on, let's go.''


	8. Epilogue

**Prologue**

 **Denver, a week or so later.**

''She certainly wriggles.'' Molly laughed, holding onto the precious bundle. A pair of beautiful blue eyes watched the strange face before her.

''Yes, she did when I carried her.'' She glanced to Jack, sadly. He hadn't experienced any of that. His blue eyes watched her contently.

''She will be getting comfortable.'' Jack smiled.

Molly sighed heavily, taking a careful seat in the sitting room of her home. The last time she had been at a table with the two of them, it had been at dinner on the Titanic. Their eyes were filled with something which Molly couldn't quite put her finger on. ''You know when I gave my address to you, Jack. I meant if you needed shelter, food or financial assistance. When I read the letter you sent me, I didn't quite know what to do...''

Jack bowed his head. He knew it had been a lot to ask, but she had been his only hope. ''I will never ask for money.''

''I know, son. Which is why, I knew I would do what I could.''

''Thank you. From the bottom of my heart.'' Jack told her sincerely. He stroked his daughters fine, fair hair as she laid quietly beneath the blanket which they had purchased for her before leaving on the first train out of Philadelphia. ''We must leave soon. To make some kind of a home for Elizabeth,'' he glanced to Rose, who watched with tears lining her eyes, ''and for Rose.''

Molly sensed there was something between the two of them. Something unsaid. ''Well, stay as long as you need. The crib arrived this morning, made especially for Little Lizzie, with her own clothes and necessities.''

Rose's hand raised to her mouth. ''Oh, Molly-'' Her kindness these past couple of days had been something which she had never experienced before in her life. Since arriving here just a few days before she had felt more at home than she had done in years even in a strange city whilst adjusting to life as a Mother.

''Now, before you start. It is a present from one Mother, to a new Mother. God knows how much stuff you need. The tinier the person, the more mess they make.'' Her familiar cackle pierced the air. ''I know just how it feels to be that lost, to be raising a new mouth without any idea of what it entails.''

''Yet my own Mother seems to object to anything I said about my daughter. I knew from the beginning just how precious she would be.''

''Well, your Mother isn't worth a damn. Keep your head up through this. Once everything has died down in the newspapers, she will come clawing back at you. Mark my words.'' She watched Rose intently. ''Which is why I would rather you stay here, just a while longer, where I can keep my eyes on you to make sure nothing happens.''

Jack smiled. Rose sat up straighter, as though strength had been injected into her body. ''How could I ever thank you.''

Molly shook her head. ''I have one request.''

''Anything.''

She glanced between Jack, to Rose and then Elizabeth who had fallen asleep. ''This kid will be out for a while. Why don't you leave her here with me and go take a walk around the garden? It's a lovely day and, I suspect you two have a lot to talk about.''

 **Okayy...**

 **I know this isn't the typical happy style ending which I usually do but I just wanted it to be focused on the story rather than happy fluffy stuff but...if anyone is interested. I could write something about their conversation in the garden...and what happened to Cal once his story went out.**

 **Other than that, thanks for reading.**


End file.
